A Mini Spencer
by patty cake rocks
Summary: What happens when a young boy pickpockets Eliot during a con? They look very familiar, but Eliot can't place it. He had the same grace of the thief he hasn't seen in over nine years, Parker, who left years nine ago. E/P
1. Chapter 1

Eliot felt the small hand slip into his pocket and grab his wallet. Along with many of the identities that he kept with him.

"Nate, gotta problem. Someone just pick pocketed me." Eliot saw a flash of brown curly hair slid around the corner and into the alley.

"Damnit Kid! Gimme my things back," Eliot exclaimed loudly. Eliot noticed the boy stuff the things into his pocket and climb up the emergency chute of the building next to them. Something about how the way the boy moved caught Eliot's attention. Something familiar, the thief he once knew; Parker, she left the team in the middle of the night nine years ago. Eliot's been in love with her for years and never stopped looking for her. When Eliot looked back up towards the chute, he growled and stomped away. Eliot went to the corner diner and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" Eliot shook his head.

"No thanks. Just thinkin' bout somethin'," The waitress left and Eliot stared out the window. A few block away a little boy ran up to the older woman proudly.

"Look Mama, I did it!" Parker grinned and flipped open the wallet. She gasped.

"Somethin' wrong Momma?" Parker sat frozen as she stared at the picture. She opened the wallet more and looked through the old identities.

"Who did you get this from EJ?"

"There was this tough looking man. He had a suit and stuff, glasses too and I thought I get him. And I did Mama! See," EJ pointed to the wallet and phone in his mother's hands. Parker sighed and held the wallet fondly.

"Did he see you?" EJ shrugged.

"I don't think. He saw me run up the escape and yelled something," EJ explained. Parker nodded her head and took EJ by his hand. Parker led him to the diner and saw Eliot sitting in the corner of the diner by himself. EJ gasped and froze, not moving.

"That's him!" EJ pointed mortified.

"I know. You're comin' with me Bud. We're going to go talk to him." Parker arrived in the front of the diner and walked in. Eliot sat dazed out as he stared into space. Parker slid into the seat, still oblivious to Eliot. EJ began sniffling and set the wallet and phone onto the table.

"I'm sorry for takin' your wallet Mister." EJ said shyly. Eliot looked up and froze. Two people sitting in front of him, one he recently say only a few minutes ago, and the other, Parker.

"Parker?" Eliot whispered in disbelief. Names were being yelled over the con and Eliot tried to concentrate.

"What are you doing here Eliot?" Eliot sat gaping at the site in front of him.

"Parker!" Eliot stood up and walked to the other side of the booth and pulled Parker into a bear-hug crushing her tightly.

"Sparky, can't breathe," Parker wheezed, smiling at him as she hugged him back as tightly. Eliot let go of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Parker, why d-" A small hand grabbed Eliot by his sleeve and he turned to the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy narrowed his blue eyes and crossed his arms in a very distinctive way and scowled.

"Eliot, this is EJ. EJ, this is an old friend of mine." Parker motioned to Eliot who stared at the boy.

"Parker, who is he?" Parker paled and grabbed EJ by his hand. Eliot stood as he watched her walk away. Parker turned back with an arched eyebrow.

"Sparky, you comin' or you just gonna stand there and gawk at me the whole time?" Eliot shook his head and jogged up to Parker. Eliot heard yelling in his com and he growled.

"Damnit, you guys! Will you shut up already?" Eliot took out his com and switched it offline, and then stuffed it into his pocket.

"Bickering?" Eliot nodded his head silently and followed Parker as she led him into an apartment building. It was a lavish looking apartment, unlike what he would expect from Parker. It has a large kitchen and living room from what he could see.

"Nice place Parker," Eliot smiled and walked into the kitchen. A small smile appeared on Parkers face before she spoke.

"When I first came here I noticed the kitchen and all the space here. It made me think of you instantly." Eliot frowned before walking towards Parker.

"Parker, why?" Parker sighed, and then frowned and looked towards the ground, a bit nervous.

"Look at EJ and tell me why. Tell me," Parker frowned and crossed her arms as she stared at Eliot. Eliot looked at the boy. The boy looked familiar. Eliot took a deep breath and groaned.

"You left because you we're going to have him," It was a statement, not a question. Parker nodded her head.

"I couldn't have him have a horrible life. I didn't want him turning out like me," Parker started, and a cross look appeared on Eliot's face.

"Why didn't you tell me for? Why Parker?" Eliot yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Parker stood her ground and narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me Parker, why you never told me that I have a son! Yea, I get keepin' it away from the whole team, but why didn't you tell me for?!" Eliot yelled out angrily. Tears began forming in Parker's eyes and Eliot knew she was ready to bolt.

"Because I was scared," Parker whispered before breaking down. Eliot froze as he watched Parker cry.

"Damnit Parker….. Parker, I didn't mean to make you cry…" Eliot wrapped Parker in a tight hug and rubbed soothing circles into her back as she sobbed. She began hiccupping and then pulled away from Eliot.

"He's like you ya know. Just like you." Parker gave Eliot a shy smile as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Parker, I really am sorry for yellin' at you. That wasn't right of me to do that, 'specially when I haven't seen you in nearly nine years. Nine years Darlin', I never stopped lookin' y'know." Parker smiled and hugged Eliot quickly.

"It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing." Eliot smiled and pecked her on the cheek, old habits breaking back out.

"I will ask one thing though," Parker said aloud to which Eliot _hmmed _ to.

"What's that Darlin'?" Parker grinned manically at Eliot.

"I want Pancakes! With Chocolate Chips and Strawberries! I want Eliot food!" Eliot looked at her in disbelief before laughing out loud.

"Anything you want Darlin'," Eliot looked around the kitchen, and to his surprise, that she actually had it stocked with real food. Not fortune cookies and cereal, as he thought there would be.

"I learned how to cook. May have screwed up a couple times, and I'm no you, but I can do simple things," Parker explained as she saw the look of confusion cross his face. He nodded his head.

"Hey where's EJ at?" Eliot glanced around the living room, seeing no site of the boy anymore.

"Upstairs. Playing on his Wii. He's spoiled. That's for sure," Parker said. Eliot chuckled before grabbing the ingredients for pancakes. His phone vibrated and he groaned as he flipped his com back on.

"Damnit Hardison, why the hell you gotta keep buggin' me for?" Eliot growled into his com. Parker stifled a laugh and covered the grin on her mouth with her hand.

"Eliot, Where the hell are you at?" Parker heard from the com, Hardison angry at him suddenly offlining earlier. Eliot looked at Parker and she sighed and nodded her head.

"With Parker. Nah Man. I'm at her apartment jeeze dude." _Can they come over? _Eliot mouthed to Parker, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Man I don't know the address. Just track the damn com and get over with it," Eliot huffed.

_"Alright Man, we'll be over in a few," _Hardison said through the com. Parker walked over to the staircase.

"EJ! Come down here!" A few minutes later, he appeared and Eliot studied him more closely, seeing the resemblance of him and his twin brother when they were that age.

"Hun, some old friends of mine are coming over, I want you to be on your best behavior, you hear me?" EJ nodded his head quickly and looked between Eliot and Parker with large, blue, curious eyes.

"Are you my dad?" EJ tilted his head, so familiar, just the way Eliot remembers Parker doing so when she would be slightly confused. Parker snorted as she watched Eliot, who flushed and began stuttering.

"Uhh…" Eliot stood shocked at the question.

"Yup he is," Parker chirped as she appeared by Eliot.

"That's cool. You seem cool. You seem like you can play tons of games. Oooooh Mom can he come play games with me? Can he? Can he?" EJ began to get excited and Parker groaned.

"Now I know why you hated when I got like that," Parker exclaimed as she pushed a bewildered Eliot towards their son and who led Eliot upstairs into his room. His room was filled with many things that Eliot wouldn't expect an eight year old boy to have. He had a king-size bed; a couple of desks, one he assumed were for drawing, and the other for school work. He had a flat screen hanging on the wall and a couple video game systems.

"Hah, and Parker said spoiled. This is more than spoiled." Eliot chuckled to himself. He looked around the room and noticed two paintings and laughed out loudly.

"And she took Old Nate when she left. Shoulda noticed that," EJ looked at him confused.

"Who's Old Nate?"

"It's the name of that paintin' there," Eliot pointed to 'Old Nate' and EJ nodded his head.

"Hey son, is EJ short for something?" Eliot inquired, curious. EJ nodded his head.

"Yea, Eliot Jr. Well Eliot Spencer Jr. Why?" He tilted his head to the side and stared at Eliot.

"Just wonderin'. She named you after me y'know…" EJ nodded his head and grabbed a controller to his Xbox 360. He tossed the other to Eliot who grinned.

"Whaddya do for fun 'round here?"

"I got all these games that Momma bought me, but those get borin' after awhile. I normally draw things when I finished my class work or homework. In the afternoons, when I don't have too much homework I normally help Momma in the kitchen. She says I'm a natural, unlike her, but like my daddy, which is you."

"Parker!" a series of voices was heard in the living room, and a small squeak could be heard.

"Where's Eliot?" Sophie questioned. Eliot rolled his eyes and followed EJ downstairs.

"Hey Soph," Eliot said calmly. Sophie gasped and stared at Eliot and the boy.

"So you must be Nate, Sophie, and Hardison. Mom's talked a lot about you guys. Especially him," EJ pointed at Eliot and crossed his arms and put a scowl on his face. Hardison grinned.

"Ah it's a mini-Spencer! Oh Man I gotta have a picture of this," Hardison pulled his phone out and took a picture of said persons. A mini-version of Eliot, and Eliot, both staring at them with narrowed eyes, scowls on their faces, and arms crossed. Parker chuckled as she watched Eliot and EJ.

"Mom!" EJ whined loudly, much to Parkers amusement.

"Make him stop! I hate pictures!" Eliot stepped forward and grabbed Hardisons phone and held it out of Hardisons reach.

"Delete the picture Hardison. And don't even think about posting it on the internet. If someone see's that, well let me remind you that I'm wanted in over eight countries! EIGHT Hardison! If you don't I'll break it," a horrified look crossed Hardisons face as Eliot spoke. Eliot gripped it tighter and Hardison swore he heard a small crack.

"Just hand it over man, jeeze," Eliot reluctantly handed Hardison the phone. He tapped the screen for a minute and frowned.

"Happy now?" Eliot eyed him.

"Delete it Hardison. Don't act like you did. I ain't that stupid after working with you for all these years." Hardison grinned, then frowned as he did as told.

"He looks just like you!" Sophie exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"Yea…Kinda supposed to. Y'know? Genetics? Ever heard of it. Course my kids gonna look like me."

"He looks and acts just like Eliot and his brother did when they were eight." Parker quipped.

"And you would know that how Parker?" Sophie questioned, crossing her arms.

"I grew up with him." Parker shrugged.

"You have a brother?" Hardison pulled out his tablet and began doing a search.

"You ain't gonna find him Hardison."

"Try searching McDonald." Eliot explained. EJ poked his head into the small group of people.

"Are you talking about Uncle Linny Momma?" Parker nodded her head and Eliot glanced at her.

"Linds knew?" Eliot exclaimed. Parker frowned and nodded her head.

"Yea, I told him not to tell. Told him if he did, he would regret it," Parker smirked and Eliot groaned.

"And exactly who else knows Parker?" Eliot crossed his arms and leaned back against the island.

"Ruby, Emma, Jake, Ben, Wick, and Lindsey."

"You told everyone 'cept me," Parker nodded her head.

"Yea. They've all met him too. He loves visiting."

* * *

After Parker finished explaining things to the crew, they gathered around the dining room table and watched as Eliot brought out a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Parker grabbed a plate and grabbed as many pancakes as she could and covered them in syrup.

"Mhmmmmmmmmm," Parker moaned. She took a few more bites and swallowed.

"I missed Eliot food," Parker smiled and took another bite. Sophie and Hardison chuckled and Sophie took a few bites herself.

"So Parker, what have you been doing all this time? Knowing you, you couldn't have possibly been a stay at home Mom for this long," Parker shook her head.

"Nope. I teach gymnastics and self defense at night to girls."

"And who taught you self defense?" Hardison questioned, eyes narrowing. Eliot smiled widely, a rare sight to the rest of the team.

"I did. Taught her a lot of things when we were together,"

"Y'all were together!" Sophie exclaimed.

"You never noticed?" Nate pointed out. Sophie gasped.

"And you do Nate? I'm the grafter! I read people for a living." Sophie cried out frustrated.

"Yea, you never noticed all the little gestures they did. How comfortable they were with each other? Did you notice if someone touches one of them or something the flinch, but when the tap each other on the shoulder to get their attention they don't? It's small little things like that," Nate explained.

"Did you think he happened on a drunken one night stand Soph?" Sophie nodded her head.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Darlin', but we were together before the team even came together so we knew how to hide it." Sophie's jaw dropped and Nate chuckled at her expression. Hardison shrugged.

"So how long are you all staying here?" A small voice asked. Eliot turned to EJ and then glanced at Parker.

"Well we're only staying a few days, I mean we have to finish the con," Sophie said softly. Eliot leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"No. You guys are going in a few days. I'm staying," Parker turned towards Eliot shocked, mouth agape, staring at him.

"I missed the first years of his life Parker. I'll be damned If I miss this. I know someone who can help you guys, he's the best out there." Parker arched an eyebrow.

"You're seriously going to send him to help? They're not going to like it. He's the exact opposite of you," Parker crossed her arms as Eliot grinned.

"Which will be the amusing thing." Parker chuckled and shrugged. Eliot paused before looking at Parker.

"Unless you feel like moving to Portland…" Eliot trailed off. Parker paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Would you still hire him? I still wanna see how they would deal with them," Eliot grinned and kissed her quickly.

"You are the best Parker," Parker flushed, not familiar with his contact in public, especially in front of the team.

"Who are you talking about?" Nate questioned.

"Well after this, I'm retiring. I may help with little things here and there, but I know the best guy who can y'all. I trust him with my life," Eliot explained. The remaining three members of the team nodded their heads reluctantly and Eliot relaxed into the chair slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

oooooh Chapter two up! :D The beginnings PURE parker. I hope yall enjoy! And thanks so much for all the AWESOMe reviews you guys! means alot

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

The team finished the con a few days later, but in Eliot's free time, he was helping Parker and EJ pack their things. Dozens of boxes were stacked in the spacious living room and Parker groaned.

"This sucks, the only times I moved I only had a duffel," Parker huffed and lifted one of the boxes, moving it towards her left to make more room for another. A majority of the house was cleaned out and Eliot began helping her move them into His, Parkers, and Nate's SUV. Three SUV's was plenty of room for all of Parker's and EJ's belongings. When they nearly finished, Parker froze.

"Shit! Shit, shit! I forgot something," Parker ran back into the apartment and Eliot followed. He watched as Parker typed in a pass code, on a keypad the appeared out of nowhere, and the picture that was near it shifted positions. Eliot smirked and watched as she opened the safe.

"No way am I leaving this behind. No way. They're too precious…" Parker began lovingly as she picked up the diamonds. Eliot chuckled and gathered some of the jewels and stacks of money in his hand. He took a small silk bag out from the inside pocket of his coat placed the diamonds in it and handed it to Parker who followed suit. She handed it back and he put it in his coat pocket.

"Probably a couple millions right there, don't lose it!" Parker patted Eliot on his chest and turned him around. She grabbed the last stakes of money and stuffed it in the inside of her leather jacket and slammed the safe shut.

"Now that's everything." Parker stated as she walked off, back towards the car leaving Eliot staring after her.

* * *

When they arrived in Portland, Eliot drove off towards his house. It was a midsize house and there was plenty of room for three people. A car was pulled in the drive way and Eliot smiled. A lone figure was standing in the door, Eliots brother Wick. His other brother Lindsey was on his way. EJ unbuckled his seatbelt as soon as the car stopped and hopped out.

"Uncle Wick!" Wick held his arms open and caught EJ in his arms.

"Hey kiddo," He ruffled EJ's curly hair and turned to Eliot with a grin on his face.

"Hey Little Brother," Eliot scowled.

"We're the same age asshole," Wick chuckled and hugged him quickly.

"It's good to see ya, I see you finally met EJ here," Wick pointed towards the house, were EJ ran into. Eliot chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yea, 'bout that, why didn't you ever tell me for man?" Wick paled and chuckled.

"Parker can be very persuasive when she has a knife," Eliot snorted and went into the house.

"You know when Lindsey's suppose to get here?" Wick shrugged.

"He texted me like an hour ago sayin' that he would be in tonight. Didn't you say you were retirin' and needed a new hitter?" Eliot chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I wanna help Parker with EJ and there's no way in hell that I'll keep bustin' heads for a livin', well at least for right now I'm not gonna," Eliot explained. Wick nodded his head.

"Is Lindsey bringin' up Em's?" Wick nodded his head.

"Yea, she's wonderin' if she can help with the team. She's old enough and you trained her, and you know damn well what she can and can't do," Eliot frowned and began pacing.

"It's different though, what if something happens? You know Lindsey would kill me if something happened to her…." Eliot trailed off.

"And I'm not as fast as I used to be, you know that," Eliot pointed out as he paced. Wick chuckled.

"She'll be fine, trust me," Eliot took a deep breath and nodded his head. He pulled out his phone and swiped his finger across the screen a few times before holding it up to his ear.

"Hey Linds! Yea. When are you gonna be in? Alright. Ok. Emma comin' with ya? Yea, yea, I know. Alright. I'll have dinner ready for everyone when you get here, I'll talk to you later, Alright. Bye. Ok, Ok, Jeeze. Bye!" Eliot ended the call and chuckled. Wick laughed and shook his head. Eliot walked into the kitchen to find EJ exploring around. Parker could be heard carrying boxes into the living room and Eliot rushed over to help.

"Hey Wick!" Parker exclaimed, waved, and continued to carry in boxes. Eliot went out to the SUV and grabbed two boxes out of the SUV and walked back into the house, and placed them on the couch.

"Whew, that was the last one in our SUV Eliot," Parker plopped down on the couch and leaned forward to open the box in front of her. She glanced in it and set it aside. She did this for the next few boxes and stood up. She beckoned Eliot over to help her carry them.

"The bedroom still the same?" Eliot nodded his head and smirked. He carried three of the five boxes of clothing into the bedroom. Eliot growled as he felt a feather from the box fly into his face.

"Damnit Parker, since when have you ever wanted to have a lot of clothes?" Parker shrugged.

"Never felt like tossin' em." Eliot followed Parker back into the living room and watched as she began doing the same thing. After a while of going back and forth between bedrooms, he heard the sound of cars pulling up the gravel driveway.

"They're here Parker," Parker nodded her head and yawned. Eliot opened the door for them as the all entered the door.

* * *

After Eliot and Parker got the three members of the team situated, Eliot went into the kitchen, his favorite room in the house. Parker and EJ followed him and they both sat on the counter simultaneously.

"Watchya cookin?" Ej questioned. Eliot continued to pull out an assortment of fresh herbs and vegetables via the garden in the back, and a slab of partially frozen beef flank steak. He grabbed the knife before turning to EJ and speaking.

"I'm making a beef stew, one of your momma, and the crews favorites, and it's really simple especially if you have all the ingredients on hand," Eliot explained. EJ nodded his head rapidly and watched as Eliot's knife flew through the vegetables at lightening speed.

"Woah," EJ said in awe, eyes widened with amazement.

"How'd ya do that so quick?" Parker chuckled.

"I've been a cook for years, on the side that is, I can teach ya if you want me to," Eliot offered. EJ's eyes lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Not now kid, I gotta finish this up before your Uncle gets here, and I think you know how he is," EJ's eyes widened and he nodded his head. He zipped into the living room and plopped himself between Nate and Sophie. Parker chuckled and she watched him talk and interact with the team.

"I wonder what it would be like if I did tell you, how the team would be right now," Parker's lips formed a thin line, and then frowned.

"It's gonna take him a while to get used to this place, and to you, you know that right?" Eliot nodded his head silently.

"Yea, but I can give up being a hitter anyways. I'm getting too old," Parker snorted shrugged.

"He's always wondered who his dad was. He always saw other kids out with both their parents and he would ask why he didn't have that. I showed him a picture once. Of us. The two of us. Well two pictures actually. I showed him a picture of us when we first started retrieving you could say, and then a recent one of us before I left," Eliot nodded his head understandingly.

"Hey, why didn't he think that Wick was his dad for? We're twins." Parker shrugged.

"Told him he was his Uncle. Was true anyways. That's also kinda how he knew you were his dad, you look waaaaaaaay older than Wick does from the stress of your 'dayjob' and you have longer hair and all that." Parker rambled. She snapped her mouth shut as she heard Eliot chuckle. Eliot put all the cut up items in the pot and turned onto medium, and poured a couple cups of water into it.

"When will it be done?" Another voice said from the other side of the kitchen. Eliot turned to face his brother and niece.

"Hello Lindsey, Emma. How nice to see you," Eliot smiled and stepped forward.

* * *

oooooooh Did yall like this chapter? Lindsey and Emma will be in the next chapter definitely!

Also, to anyone reading Parker's sick, Drinkin Buddies, or bittersweet reunions, A chapter two is in the works for them, so expect more soon! School has started back up, meaning busy schedule again. Yall might get a chapter tomorrow if classes are canceled (hence why there is a chapter right now :D)  
Read and review you guys! Means alot if you drop one by to tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Lindsey, Emma. How nice to see you," Eliot smiled and stepped forward.

"Hi Uncle Eli," Emma walked forward and hugged Eliot tightly.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a while," Eliot grimaced.

"I was workin' Ems, you know that, but tonight, we have business matters to discuss." Lindsey and Emma nodded their heads. Wick slipped into the room and clapped Lindsey on the shoulder.

"Hey bro!" Wick and Lindsey did their fist bump and, Wick hugged Emma.

"Hi Uncle Wick, good to see ya,"

"You too Ems," Eliot clapped his hands together, and got everyone's attention who was in the room.

"Alrighty, as I've told Wick already, I plan on takin' a break from the game for a while. I've decided that I'm gonna help Parker with EJ, I'll be damned if I do now. I missed the first eight years, and there's no way in hell I plan on missin' anymore," Emma nodded her head.

"So, why exactly did you call me an' Dad here for then?" Lindsey narrowed his eyes.

"I want one of you three to help me. With the team I mean. And plus, they kinda don't know that I have a twin, and that I look exactly like my older brother." Lindsey smirked and chuckled.

"You are one cruel man dude," Lindsey laughed loudly and smacked Eliot on his shoulder lovingly.

"So, which one of you would like to do it? I want Emma to go with whoever goes," Eliot added. Wick and Lindsey shrugged simultaneously.

"Ok then…" Eliot trailed off.

"Who's the better fighter?" Both boys raised their hands. They turned, and glared at each other.

"No! I'm the better fighter! No you aren't! Yes I am," Both brothers yelled. Eliot bit back a chuckle and Emma started to laugh.

"It's always so funny when they do this," Emma noted. Eliot nodded his head in agreement.

"Are y'all finished here?" Eliot announced. Wick and Lindsey stopped their argument and looked at Eliot. They stood back and rubbed their necks sheepishly.

"Alrighty. Lindsey you and Emma will meet up in the headquarters tomorrow. Lindsey's being chosen because I look more aged and it looks like I'm Lindsey's twin, instead of Wick's."

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Hardison exclaimed, rushing towards the kitchen, where the mystery man was.

"I was sent by Eliot. He says that you are in need of a new hitter." Hardison narrowed his eyes.

"That doesn't explain how you got in here. I would have been notified if there was some kind of intrusion. My facial recognition software woulda picked it up, an-" The mystery man pulled his hood down, but was still not seen from Hardison.

"Well, let's just say Eliot and I…. We've known each other for a long..long time…" The mystery man trailed off.

"How did you get in here though?" Hardison screeched. Nate and Sophie shared a look.

"Well, I just walked inside. Eliot said I could do that."

"He didn't say you could do that," A feminine voice announced from the corner. Hardison looked around.

"How many of you are there?"

"It's only us two. Eliot sent us," The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Well not everyone can Hun' me and your Uncle can though. Eliot hates when we do this," The girl walked out from the corner into the middle of the living room.

"Hello Ms. Devereaux, Mr. Ford, Mr. Hardison. It's nice to finally meet you." Emma smiled warmly at the three as she came into their view. Sophie narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Who exactly are you and how do you all know who we are?" Emma smirked as Lindsey turned around and pulled his hood down. Emma stood by her father.

"Well, my brother absolutely loves talking about his team." Lindsey smiled. Sophie's jaw dropped and Hardison did a double take.

"Eliot has a twin brother?" Hardison exclaimed.

"No Way! No freakin' way. Ain't possible man." Lindsey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms the same way Eliot often did.

"Yea he has a twin, but we aren't the twins. Wick, our brother is his twin. I'm five years older than the two boys," Lindsey stated. Lindsey looked just like Eliot did when they met up all those years ago. He reminded the team of a younger Eliot. Which is really ironic.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Emma smirked.

"Nate, you are a mind controlling freak, Sophie you like acting in plays, but are utterly horrible, and Hardison is some big WoW fan and hates fresh air, and EJ is the most awesome little cousin I have." Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"And," Lindsey began raising his voice slightly.

"You are the best Mastermind, Grifter, and Hacker in the game. I taught Eliot everything he knows, which is why he's asking me to fill in for you. He wants to help Parker raise their boy right. Parker was afraid that some of their enemies might have gone after them if they heard that the 'infamous Eliot Spencer' has settled down and had kids." Nate looked at the man thoughtfully.

"Plus Eliot's getting too old to be doing this." Nate chuckled.

"Why would he send you then?"

"I'm quicker than him and I have been injured numerous times less than he has. And, Emma is going to help."

"Does she even know how to do anything?" Hardison exclaimed. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly are you implying? That I can't do anything. Uncle Eli said you would be like this. Assume we're just dumb muscle, Men." Emma spat as she stalked out of the apartment. She whipped out her cell phone.

"How the hell can you deal with him? He's an annoying twat Uncle!" On the other end of the line, Eliot was laughing quite loudly. Parker stared at him warily. Eliot covered the speaker with his hand.

"Emma hates Hardison. He's an annoying twat apparently." Eliot explained. Parker chuckled and nodded her head.

"_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?_" Emma screeched through the phone. Eliot looked at Parker worriedly.

"Darlin', what exactly did he do?" Emma growled.

"He thinks I'm just dumb muscle, and can't do a damn thing other than hit." Eliot laughed out loudly.

"Do you think this is funny Eliot?" Emma exclaimed. Eliot laughed louder before taking a deep breath.

"Well, over 14 years ago, when the team was assembled, he thought the same exact thing, so I showed him. Just when he least expects it, scare the livin' hell outta him. And when the time is right, hack into his computer. He just absolutely _love_ that." Eliot said mockingly. Emma laughed.

"Alright. Will do. I'll catch ya later,"


End file.
